


a smile for your troubles

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Choking, Comedian Harry, Comedian Louis, Dorky Harry, Headspace, LOTS of fond, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slight Comeplay, Top Louis, aka just harry, also, and tons of bad jokes, just in case, louis is really rude to like everyone but harry, this is kind of pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: stand up comedy night at the local gay bar featuring a very dorky harry and an always quick witted louis who saves the day.or, harry tries his hand at stand up comedy and flops, louis is an insult comic with a heart of gold and they meet under quitefunnycircumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot of sub-par comedy ahead. i warned you.

They say laughter is the best medicine, and if that’s the case Harry is pretty sure he has enough in him to end world hunger or fight cancer, maybe even put Life Alert out of business. 

He always had an affinity for comedy. Even at the ripe age of six, Harry would parade around the house in his mother’s clothing just to get a laugh out of his sister. He later on discovered that he also had quite the affinity for pretty things, but his most favorite thing in the world was the sound of laughter. 

Harry even went so far as to try the old banana peel on the floor trick, staging the scene a whole hour before his sister returned home from piano lessons just so he could perform the stunt for her to try and crack a smile. That proved to be successful, but only because he ended up slipping and falling into their large bookshelf with a loud crash, books falling all over the place until one of them hit him directly on the top of the head. He had to get 5 stitches and still has the scar to prove it. The event left his sister rolling on the floor with her bag still in hand, so the throbbing in his head turned out to be absolutely worth it. From that day forward, he vowed to never give up on his comedy career, even if it ended as badly as the banana peel trick.

Harry wasn’t sure whether it was a twist of fate or luck, or the universe trying to help him out but he’s positive that Niall is quite possibly one of the best friends in the world. 

He was busying himself in the kitchen, deciding on having a quiet night in considering he didn’t have to work (being employed at a popular yogurt shop has it’s benefits, frequent days off not being one of them) when his phone buzzed to life on the counter. 

“Hellloooo,” he drawls out, smiling to himself while he expertly whips up the filling for his famous banana cream pie, flour all over his hands as to be expected. 

“Harold, old sport, how much do you love me?,” Niall’s voice booms loud, speaking quickly.

“Well Mr.Gatsby, I have to say I love you very very much. Why do you ask?,” a kurt giggle passes by his lips at the cheesy reference and he nearly inhales another cloud of flour.

“Look who passed English in college, good for you mate. I ask because, I’ve whipped up a little surprise, seeing as how your birthday’s coming up soon. I think you’ll like it.”

Harry giggles again, pausing with his whisk held in front of him as a sort of private joke.

“Speaking of whipped, I’m making your favorite treat right now, so I can reimburse you for whatever this surprise is.”

“Banana cream pie?! You’re a Saint. I’ve been craving your baked goods for about a week now it’s like you read my mind. Back to my surprise though, I guess it’s not much of a surprise since I’m gonna tell you about it first, buuuuuuttt…”

Niall let’s a long silence hang in the air, waiting for Harry to press him further.

“Harry..”

“Oh! Yes, of course! Please, Ni, my very best friend will you please tell me what this super special surprise is,” he grins while he speaks, his tone teasing. 

“I booked you a spot for Stand-Up Night over at the Undertow...you know that gay bar a few blocks from your place?”

Harry’s pretty sure his body has lost all ability to function properly and the excited squeal that sounds through the phone has Niall pulling it back from his face with a fond laugh.

“Niall! I go to that like every month!”

“Harold. I know. You drag me along just about every time, you dunce. Why do you think I got you a spot?”

“Geez Louise what am I gonna wear?! Oooh! What about my pink shirt with the big flowers on it, or the banana one...hmm, no cause that won’t go with my silver boots. I’ll _have_ to wear those- wait. Wait! Niall! That’s tomorrow night..I don’t even have any material prepared…,” and if he wasn’t panicking before, he definitely is now.

“Oh shut it ya twit, you’re gonna look great, _and_ do great, okay? And I’ll be there too, so if you get nervous or anything you can just act like you’re doing one of your practice shows back my flat like you always do.”

Harry whines and rubs his floury hand over his forehead, pacing about the kitchen while he listens to Niall’s calming words. 

“Ni..what if I totally bust? I won’t ever be able to go back there! And what about that one cute guy I keep seeing. I’ll never find love either!”

Niall can’t help but snort at that.

“Haz, you’re adorable. You don’t need some stupid gay bar to help you find guys.”

“Don’t call Undertow stupid! That’s where you met Zayn, remember?”

They both grow silent after that, Niall most likely smiling dopily into his phone while Harry sighs impatiently. 

“I guess I have to go….but you’re coming over tonight. I need to practice.”

“But I’m so tiiired, and I just ordered a pizza.”

“I’ll let you have a super big slice of pie.”

“M’kay, see you in ten, love you byee.”

Harry grins and clutches his phone to his chest, starting to jump up and down with the growing excitement of tomorrow night. And with the promise of having Niall as his expert taste tester, but that’s nothing new.

 

Harry ends up pairing his sheer maroon colored shirt with his silver boots, as well as with a pair of skin tight black jeans and a silky white headscarf twined perfectly into his hair. A few stray ringlets curl down and frame his cheekbones, his lips a light glossy red from a lip tint Gemma insisted he try sometime. He consequently ended up falling in love with it. 

When he steps out of his bedroom, glancing down at his shirt before undoing a couple of the buttons, Niall wolf whistles and claps a few times.

“Haz, you look like a proper bird. You’ve even got those sparkly boots on,” he teases, letting out a quiet cackle, “Gimme a spin.” Niall makes a small circular motion with his finger, other hand shoved into his pocket.

Harry smiles bashfully and turns slowly, holding his arms out by his sides for extra effect. 

“You really like it?,” Harry asks, hesitance in his voice while he fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

Niall, being the lovely and most amazing best friend on the whole planet that he is, rolls his eyes and pulls Harry in to wrap his arm around his shoulder. 

“Of course I do stupid, wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

Harry nuzzles into his side and laighs lightly, mumbling a small “thank you” before they head out the door. 

They decide to walk rather than catching a cab, which they’ve discovered is nearly impossible on busy Saturday night in the city, since the bar is a reasonable ten blocks away. 

They arrive just as they left, with Niall’s arm wrapped supportively around Harry’s shoulder, their jackets pulled tight around their bodies to protect against the chilly January air.

As soon as Harry steps foot in the building his whole body tenses and Niall can feel it under his palm.

“Hey, mate, look-y here. You’re gonna great. You practiced basically all night last night, you’re gonna be amazing.”

Harry laughs cheerily and instantly loosens up, giving Niall his best bear hug before he begins bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“Okay! Okay, yeah! I can do this. I need a drink though, maybe two.”

“Watch it there big guy, you know you can’t handle your liquor very well,” Niall’s tone is teasing, but there’s an undertone of truth to it and it has Harry pouting and nodding slowly, like a toddler being told off by his mother.

“I knooooow, I know, just one then,” he grins back.

They part ways. Niall to look for Zayn and Harry to grab a drink, the bar slowly filling up with more and more people. The sight makes Harry jittery so he orders a double peach daiquiri, tipping the bartender and going to find a good table. 

 

It’s exactly five minutes until Harry goes on stage and he is positively tipsy. 

Niall ‘tsks’ at him with crossed arms and a fond smile as Harry leans into him, arm around Niall’s shoulders and a vibrant laugh bubbling up from his throat as he chats idly with Zayn. 

“Haz, you’re on in five, you should have some water and look over those notecards we made,” Niall suggests, and Harry is absolutely sure that he is the best friend in the whole galaxy. He decides to tell him too.

“Niall, you are the best friend in the whole galaxy, I love you!,” he beams, pressing a wet kiss to Niall’s cheek and skipping off not so gracefully to make his way backstage. 

Harry reaches into his coat pocket to fish out his notecards, a little wrinkle in his forehead as he studies the words carefully. 

His concentration is interrupted by a firm shoulder grazing past his own, the arm attached to the shoulder bumping the cards messily all over the floor. 

Harry huffs out a frustrated “excuse you”, crouching down to collect the cards hastily. When a tattooed hand reaches out to help him gather the cards, he glances up and is met with a confident smile a bright eyes.

“You’re exactly right, excuse me. I’ve been telling them they should get better lights back here, could hardly see you,” the stranger laughs airily, his tone smooth like his fingertips where they brush against Harry’s to pick up the last of the cards.

They both stand up slowly, Harry cracking a wide smile as his already flushed face burns with a soft blush.

“You’re Louis, right? I’ve seen you perform here a few times..,” Harry says, trying to divert the conversation while he tucks a baby hair behind his ear.

“Yes, I’m Louis and you’re very observant,” Louis laughs and holds out his hand, eyes dragging up Harry’s body carefully, “Are you performing tonight-”

Just as Harry reaches in to shake Louis’ hand, the host of the night begins to announce his name and he nearly panics.

“Guess that answers your question….I’ll see you after maybe?”

Harry sends a shy smile over his shoulder, walking up the small set of stairs and onto the stage.

The host, a man he recognizes as Nick, hands him the microphone and mumbles a cheeky “break a leg” and it somehow only makes Harry more nervous.

He takes center stage, the rosy-pink lights casting shadows over his face while he sends an unsure smile out to the audience. He also manages to make Niall out in the crowd who sends him a huge smile and two thumbs up. 

“Hello! My name is Harry Styles, as you already know, tonight I’m going to be telling you some jokes I wrote myself.” There’s a brief silence and Harry swallows audibly, which makes him wince and causes a few chuckles to erupt in the audience.

“So I was at the supermarket the other day...and a woman was raving about the price on lettuce and such. She seemed very distraught over the produce so I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder and said, “Romaine calm, it’s not a big _dill_!”.” 

Harry smiles wide and pauses, waiting for a roar of laughter or even just a smattering. He’s instead faced with a couple of snorts and the recognizable sound of Niall’s loud cackle. 

He immediately goes pigeon toed and stiff, clearing his throat and glancing around.

“Anyway..uh..what did the hat say to the tie at the party?” The audience calls out a uniform “What?” and Harry snickers to himself.

“You hang around, I’m gonna go on a head!”

The bar is completely silent, save for Niall and Zayn who give him, what Harry assumes to be, pity laughs. Harry can feel the embarrassed tears building up, but he tightens his grip on the microphone and forces his words out. 

“I..I went on vacation last summer and it was in one of those fancy hotels by the beach, y’know the ones?,” a few people mumble in understanding, “Well my room was on the second floor and would only use the elevator. That’s because I, uh, don’t trust stairs. They’re always up to something…”

Niall and Zayn scan the audience to gauge their reactions and frown at one another.

And then there’s an older man in one of the front tables yelling up at him, breaking the silence in the room.

“So how about you tell us some jokes, curly!”

Harry freezes and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes properly now.

“Thank you,” he mumbles before rushing off, handing Nick the microphone as he B-lines for the guest bathroom backstage.

As soon as he gets there he lets himself cry for a moment, head in his hands and back against the cold wooden door as he curses himself for ruining everyone’s night and Niall’s present. 

He stands there for a few moments, staring at his reflection in the dim blue lighting while he tries to listen outside the door.

Nick is introducing Louis and the whole audience cheers, joined by an array of clapping.

Harry sneaks out of the bathroom, staying in the shadows backstage while he watches Louis walk on.

“Good evening all. If you don’t know my comedy this is where I would normally give a disclaimer that all of my jokes are not meant to be taken seriously, but I’m going to skip that bit tonight,” he talks with a superior air to him and Harry envies him in the moment.

“So, a certain member of our audience tonight has decided to make a right fool out of my fellow comedian, Harry. Can I have that lovely gentleman come and have a seat on my stool up here?”

The audience offers a few chuckles as the man slowly gets up on stage, his face visibly tense while he sits down on the stool. 

“Hello sir, mind telling everyone what your name is,” Louis says, not bothering to look at the man as he holds the microphone up to his mouth.

“Roger..”

“Well Roger, I don’t know what’s more impressive. How far your hairline is receding or how you’ve managed to be the biggest dick in the room. And I’m here,so that’s saying quite a lot,” Louis simpers, the audience breaking out into a series of laughter and low “ _oooo_ ”’s.

The man makes a displeased face and crosses his arms, turning away from Louis.

“And this outfit choice,” Louis scoffs, “boy is it a choice. Didn’t anyone ever tell you stripes don’t suit you when you’re in your third trimester? You are dressing for two, afterall.”

The bar reacts loudly at that one, everyone cackling and Roger on the stool looking even more foolish than he had made Harry look.

Harry giggles into his hand from his spot backstage, chewing sheepishly at his thumb nail. 

“Oh my god..,” he whispers to himself, shaking his head. 

Louis’ set goes on like that for a couple more minutes. That is until the man gets fed up, storming off stage and back to his seat while Louis continues to pluck a few more victims from the audience, all of them much better sports than Roger.

When he finishes, Louis jogs off stage and he looks like he’s glowing. Harry decides they might not need any new lights if they just keep Louis around, since he practically lights up the whole place. 

Harry slowly walks to Louis, lip caught between his teeth and his hands folded in front of him. He taps Louis on the shoulder, grabbing his attention from where he’s sipping on a beer and checking his phone.

Louis turns to face him, a smile instantly breaking out on his face.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Harry himself. Thanks for giving me some good material for my show, love.”

Harry smiles back at him readily, leaning against the wall and again chewing at his nail as a force of habit.

“Thank you for….defending me? I think?,” he laughs, tilting his head against the wall as well. 

Louis looks almost too satisfied with himself, taking another swig of his beer before replying.

“Are you kidding? That guy was a dick, I found your jokes rather charming actually.”

Harry perks up at that.

“You did? You’re not just taking the piss or like...taking pity on me, right? Because you can just tell me if they were bad…”

“While I would have liked more food puns, I think you’d be worthy of your own Netflix special or summat. I really did enjoy it,” Louis explains, a fond look gracing his features.

Harry’s not sure if it’s the excruciatingly attractive look of Louis in a leather jacket or the way he speaks, or even the blatant compliments, he can’t stop himself from reaching out and taking Louis’ hand in his own.

“Can I buy you a drink?,” he rushes out.

“Harry Styles are you hitting on me? Or is this a ‘thank you’ drink?”

“I am trying to properly woo you, actually.”

Harry manages to keep a straight face while Louis lets out a bubbly laugh, fingers tightening around Harry’s own.

“Do you have any drink puns, then?”

He pulls Harry out from backstage to the bar, the bartender sending Louis a friendly smile and gesturing to two free bar stools right at the end. 

“Thanks, Li. You’re a gem.”

 

They both order small scotch and cokes and chat about everything from comedy to work to family and suddenly it’s 1AM, and Harry’s not sure how he’s getting home.

Niall and Zayn had left after they saw the pair quite obviously ogling each other over their drinks, proud parent-like smiles on their faces.

“I think I may be drunk,” Harry announces loudly after their third drink, a cute smile on his lips and a pink flush on his cheeks.

Louis grins dreamily at him and traces his fingers over Harry’s knuckles, drinking down the last of his second beer.

“I may be a little tipsy, but I do know one thing for sure. I really, really want to kiss you.”

And that’s how it happens. 

Harry leans in and presses his plush lips against Louis’ own, hands tangling in the front of Louis’ button up with no particular finesse. It’s not coordinated or practiced but it’s better than anything Louis has ever felt in his life, his hand sliding up to cup the back of Harry’s neck.

They pull away with breathless giggles, Harry scrambling to lock their hands together again.

“Do you wanna come back to mine? I have banana cream pie and a warm bed waiting for us…,” Harry tempts, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis smiles softly, nodding a bit but stopping himself from being pulled off the stool as Harry gets up. 

“But, I’m afraid I can’t do anything with you until we’re both sober. Gentleman’s code and all that,” Louis says, smile ever-present. 

Harry pouts and tugs Louis off his stool finally, leaning into him with a whine.

“But…”

“No buts, love. Can’t have you getting yourself into things you’re not aware enough to consent on. Understand?,” Louis says gently, stroking a gentle hand through Harry’s hair.

Harry sighs over dramatically but nods anyway, grinning up at Louis with his cheek pressed against his chest. 

“Fine. But what about in the morning when I’m very sober and still very attracted to you?”

“Then I’m all yours,” Louis assures, smile spreading into a grin to match Harry’s own.

They settle on getting an Uber, since Harry is in no shape to walk ten blocks or give any kind of comprehensible directions, and every cab passes by them quite rudely.

Harry, with his long legs and knobby knees, leans all of his weight against Louis’ side, who in turn, holds him up effortlessly. 

Harry is not sure if it’s the alcohol swimming around in his blood or the press of Louis’ palm against the curve of his hip, but he’s sure he’s the most turned on he’s ever been in his life. 

“Lou...you’re so strong, did you know that?,” Harry whispers hazily against the warm skin of Louis’ neck.

Louis chuckles in reply, his fingers wiggling their way under the hem of Harry’s shirt to rub soothing circles into his side while they wait for their Uber. 

“I’ve got a pretty good idea, babe. You’re very cuddly when you’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“Mmmm…’specially with you,” he snuffles, pressing slow and wet kisses down the column of Louis’ throat.

“Harry, love..,” he warns, eyes fluttering at the feeling.

Harry whines audibly, opting for burying his face into Louis’ shoulder. “Please Lou? Just lemme blow you...it’ll be worth it I promise.”

Louis has to suppress the shiver that threatens to creep up his spine.

“I have no doubt it’ll be worth it, but I’m sure it’ll be just as good tomorrow when you’re not drunk off your ass,” he laughs lightly, ushering Harry into the car as their Uber pulls up onto the curb.

From there on, Harry completely negates his vocabulary and instead uses quiet noises and tender touches as Louis speaks to him the whole ride home.

He slides his fingers along the line of Louis’ belt, puffing out hot breaths against Louis’ ear that are followed by soft and needy noises that do nothing for the tightening in the older man’s trousers.

“Watch it, love,” Louis whispers, grabbing Harry’s hand and placing it in the boy’s lap, which results in Louis’ own fingers brushing along Harry’s inner thigh.

The mere touch sends Harry into a daze, and he slumps defeatedly against Louis’ side. They pull up to their destination and promptly make their way inside his flat. 

 

“Can I at least kiss you?,” Harry mutters as Louis gets them both settled into bed.

Louis flicks off the bed side lamp and pulls Harry in close by the small of his back, locking their lips together carefully. 

Harry leans into the touch readily, chest pressing against Louis’ own and hands slowly running down his chest.

“Slow, love...slow,” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s wrists and instead locking their fingers together to distract himself from the idea of being so close to the soft boy in his own bed.

“Don’t want slow, want you to pull my hair ‘n kiss me ‘til I can’t breathe, please,” Harry pants, green eyes practically shining in the dimly moonlit room.

Louis hesitates for a moment because, what is it going to hurt if they just kiss a little? Besides, he’s asked so nicely and how can Louis possibly say no to that?

“Yeah? You just can’t keep your hands to yourself, can you? Guess I have to put you in your place,” Louis speaks in a gravely voice, hand sliding up the side of Harry’s neck to twine in the soft hair at the back of his head, yanking hard and pulling the younger boy closer. 

Harry gasps harshly, a satisfied smile melting over his features while he tries to nod as best he can.

“Yes, Lou..don’t know how, you should show me,” Harry tempts, slotting his legs with Louis’.

Louis uses his free hand to place his thumb on Harry’s chin, opening his mouth so he can get leverage to lick into his mouth hotly. Harry wastes no time in pulling Louis over his body so he can hover above him, hooking his legs around Louis’ waist. 

“Think you can trick me into giving you what you want, love?,” Louis muses, pulling away from the kiss with a heavy breath.

“Not trick, persuade,” Harry giggles, rocking his hips up teasingly.

“I’m still not going to fuck you, y’know.”

They smile dopily at one another for a few more moments before Harry nods, hugging Louis against him and sighing happily. 

“In the morning? Y’promise?,” Harry mumbles.

“Pinky promise, curly.”

“Good, m’sleepy anyway, was gonna make you do all the work.”

Louis laughs at that, rolling off of Harry’s disheveled frame to pull the gangly boy closer to him for a proper cuddle.

“Get to bed then, lazy. You’ve got a big day ahead of you,” he jokes, nudging his nose against Harry’s cheek. 

“Hopefully that won’t be the only big thing ahead of me,” Harry winks and they both break out into a fit of laughter, nuzzled close together.

A few minutes later and they’re both fast asleep, wrapped up in each other and Harry’s silky sheets.

 

“Fuck...Jesus Christ Haz, I know I said in the morning but it’s- _shit_ -7 am,” Louis pants from where he’s sprawled out on his back, Harry’s angelic face nestled between his legs and his plush lips wrapped tight around the head of Louis’ cock.

He pulls off with a soft ‘pop’ and a lazy grin, replacing his mouth with his hand while he jerks Louis off at a torturously slow pace. 

“I was gonna make you breakfast instead but I haven’t been shopping in a couple days..thought this was the next best thing,” he giggles, leaning down to lick a thick stripe along the underside of Louis’ cock.

Louis tangles a desperate hand in Harry’s curls, smiling down at him in disbelief. “Fuck, you’re incredible. C’mere love, wanna kiss you.”

Harry scrambles up Louis’ chest and cups his cheeks to press their lips together in a searing kiss. He only pulls away to mumble soft words against Louis’ lips.

“So, I’ve been thinking about how I want you to fuck me, Lou.” Kiss.

“I even showered before I woke you up, I used my favorite body wash, can you smell it?” Kiss.

Louis cranes his neck up to sniff along the pale skin of Harry’s throat. He smells of mint and crushed cherries and Louis’ head spins with the promise of washing that smell away, and replacing it with his own. To have the soft boy above him completely captured in their own little bubble of _HarryandLouis_. 

“You smell lovely, babe. Now, back to how you want me to fuck you..”

They laugh in unison, Harry sitting up on Louis’ lap, his thick thighs bracketing his hips while he grinds down slowly. 

“Well, I was thinking..,” he purrs, blunt nails dragging down Louis’ bare chest and over the sensitive skin of his abdomen, “You could show me just how strong you are...and fuck me up against the wall,” he says so casually, the shy and nervous boy from the night before long gone. “If you’re up for it,” he tacks on at the end, small smile present on his lips.

“You’re dangerous, you know,” Louis smiles, sitting up to rocks his hips up against Harry’s to punctuate his words. “You’re an absolute minx..”

Harry groans quietly, his head tipping back a bit and his eyes rolling at the hot slide of their bodies together. 

“Louis...touch me, please,” he says, voice light and nearly breathless.

Louis smirks, hands reaching down to grip along Harry’s hips, fingers playing with the soft band of his underwear. It’s only then that Louis takes a real notice in the deep purple colored silk _panties_ that adorn Harry’s delightfully perky bum, his cock thickening where it’s pressed tight between his own stomach and Harry’s hips.

“Jesus...you’re like a fever dream or something,” Louis hisses, eager hands sliding greedily over the silky fabric. 

Harry smiles proudly, his head lolling onto Louis’ shoulder while he slowly rolls his hips down in little waves, each movement sending jolts of pleasure up Louis’ spine.

The feeling is too much and Louis can’t keep himself from flipping them over, his rough hands pinning Harry’s wrists to the soft pillows below. “Can’t wait any more...gonna touch you properly now angel, s’that okay?”

Harry nods so quickly Louis’ scared he may hit his head against the wall, but the gone look that takes over his face is too much to bare and he leans down to kiss him, lips sliding over one another in a smooth pattern.

After a few minutes, Harry huffs out of his nose, hips thrusting up to press against Louis almost as a reminder.

“Greedy,” Louis notes with a cocky smile, sitting back on the balls of his feet to admire the flushed boy under him.

“Wouldn’t be if you hadn’t made me wait all night,” Harry pouts, hands fiddling with the ends of his hair where they rest above him on the pillows.

“Fair point,” Louis chuckles, kissing slowly down Harry’s smooth chest. 

Harry’s stomach flutters where Louis kisses just under his belly button, and he looks up to see the boy with his eyes hooded and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Louis grows impossibly harder at the sight, taking the silky underwear between his fingers, slowly dragging them down Harry’s feather soft thighs with a dark look in his eyes.

“Lou…,” Harry breathes out, eyes pleading and back arching slightly.

Louis smirks at him and presses tiny kisses from knee to hip, giving a last little kiss to the tip of his cock just to watch him squirm. Harry’s thighs tighten around his head and Louis pries them open with gentle hands, rubbing his warm palms against goosebump prickled skin to relax him.

“So pretty, so so pretty,” Louis mutters before leaning down, spreading Harry’s thighs wider so he can lick small circles over his rim.

Harry sucks in a surprised breath, hands scrambling to tug at Louis hair.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he whispers as Louis prods his tongue inside of him, jaw working in slow movements to drag as many noises out of him as he can.

Louis only stops when Harry starts moaning in earnest, hips rolling down against Louis’ face to chase the feeling.

“See, greedy,” Louis grins, wiping his slick chin with the back of his hand. 

Harry laughs breathlessly, rubbing his face and groaning quietly. “Pleeaaasee, Lou.”

Louis taps his chin thoughtfully, his other hand reaching down so he can rub the pads of his fingers over Harry’s hole.

“Hmm, I dunno love,” he teases, pushing his index finger inside of him, “I was thinking maybe we could just watch a movie or summat.” Louis bites his lip to keep from smiling, working his finger into Harry with precision before he adds a second, thrusting them into him properly.

“No- fuck, fuck, please. Don’t stop Lou, m’so close,” Harry begs, gripping the sheets by his head while he works his hips down against Louis’ fingers, pretty moans falling past his lips nearly every second.

“That’s funny, I don’t recall saying that you could cum.”

They both pause at that, except for Louis’ fingers which curl up against Harry’s spot, ripping a loud moan from his chest. 

“Can..can I please cum? Please, sir,” Harry whimpers, breathing ragged and forehead damp with sweat. 

“Hmm...no. Not yet,” Louis shrugs, thrusting his fingers deeper into Harry with a devilish smile, the title lighting a fire within his chest.

“Fuck!,” Harry yelps as Louis slowly prods at his prostate, the insistent pleasure igniting sparks behind his eyes and making him dizzy with the feel of it. 

“I can’t Lou..can’t, m’gonna-”

Louis smiles knowingly and pushes a third finger into him, Harry’s hips pushing down against his hand while he moans erratically, streams of cum painting his tummy. 

“Fuck, m’sorry Lou,” he whines, turning his head into the pillow with a dejected expression.

Louis sighs with a light chuckle, his fingers still moving slowly in and out of his hole.

“S’too bad love, and I was so looking forward to having you cum on my cock. Guess we’ll see next time.”

He then pulls his fingers out, moving to climb off the bed but Harry’s hurried tone and tight grip on his wrist stops him.

“Wait! I still want you to fuck me...I can cum again,” he rushes out, sitting up on his knees with a small smile, “I wanna get you off too..”

Louis turns to look at him and he climbs back on the bed, hovering over Harry with a grin. With gentle hands, he reaches up and brushes a few sweaty curls from Harry’s forehead, leaning in to press a few gentle kisses to his lips.

“If you get to cum twice, then I think I should too. That’s only fair, right,” he whispers between small pecks to Harry’s lips.

Harry breathes out slowly, arms going to wrap around Louis’ neck as he whispers back, “Right...you’re right. But you have to let me tell you a joke first.”

Louis sits back expectantly, nodding along and trying to fight back the cheesy grin still on his face, “Alright, lay it on me curly.”

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“A blow job from..”

Louis snorts and covers his mouth with his hand, speaking out between quiet laughter, “A blow job from who?”

“A blow job from me!,” Harry says almost too enthusiastically and tackles Louis down onto the bed, settling himself on his hips and walking his fingers up Louis’ chest with a cheeky smile. 

“I’ve never been turned on by a knock knock joke before,” Louis chimes, small laughs rumbling in his chest as he rubs his palms over Harry’s thighs.

Harry giggles in reply, crawling down Louis’ body and pressing small kisses across his stomach as he goes. He blinks his long lashes up at Louis and takes his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times before swirling his tongue over the tip in a slow circle. 

Louis lets out a low moan, his head falling back against the bed and his eyes falling shut at the feeling while Harry wraps his lips around the tip, slowly beginning to bob his head. Louis takes a fistful of hair in his hand, opening his eyes to watch the way the morning sun shines over Harry’s features, making the hollows of cheeks stand out even deeper and his eyes glitter where they’re watering as he takes Louis farther into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. 

Louis hisses between clenched teeth, carefully rocking his hips up and encouraging Harry with the hand in his hair to bob his head faster. Spit dribbles down Harry’s chin and Louis’ cock, the slick noises coming from his mouth only pushing Louis closer to cumming. 

“Fuck, m’gonna cum love,” Louis groans, tugging at Harry’s hair as a warning.

Harry makes no move to pull off, instead taking Louis’ cock to the back of his throat, eye brows furrowing as his nose bumps against Louis’ lower stomach.

Louis chokes on a moan, his hips bucking involuntarily as he mumbles, “Shit, shit, _shit_.”

He cums down Harry’s throat with a last breathless moan, slumping down against the bed. Harry pulls off with a satisfied expression, making sure to swallow as soon as Louis looks up at him with a spent smile. 

“You really are a fucking dream,” he laughs, reaching up to wipe a bit of cum off of Harry’s chin and feeding it to him with a stifled groan.

The smile that Harry gives him reminds Louis of some kind of cartoon villain, like the cat who got the mouse, and he does the only thing he can think of. He kisses the smile off of his face, his cock already twitching with interest as he picks Harry up, climbing off the bed and pressing him back into the wall. 

“Said you wanted me to fuck you against the wall, right?,” Louis mutters, his tongue licking into Harry’s mouth before he can reply.

Harry pulls back to catch his breath, hips pushing down against Louis’ own while he nods. 

“Yes please…,” he pants, and for the first time all night he’s at a loss for words.

Louis reaches down and rubs over Harry’s hole, pressing hungry kisses against his neck while he pushes three fingers inside of him to make sure he’s stretched enough.

Harry gasps, his head thudding against the wall and lips parting in a silent moan. 

“Think you’re good, love?,” Louis whispers, lips pressed against his ear. 

Harry nods quickly, hips pressing down against Louis hand to try and get more. 

“Just want your cock,” Harry whispers back, voice high and airy and tone pleading.

Louis immediately pulls his fingers out and holds his hand up to Harry’s mouth.

“Spit.”

Harry spits in his hand, a dopey smile taking over his face and his bum wiggling in Louis hold.

Louis let’s out a fond laugh, slicking up his cock thoroughly and pressing his lips to Harry’s as he presses his tip against his hole. 

Harry whimpers at the feeling, trying to wiggle down against the tip with a needy moan. He loses his grip around Louis’ neck for a moment and sinks down farther on Louis’ cock, pulling away from his lips to let out surprised moan. 

The sound has Louis smirking and he thrusts up hard, using a hand to pin Harry’s wrist to the wall. He presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes and drinking Harry’s moans down while he rocks his hips up at an even pace.

“Fuck, Louis fuck,” he pants, moving to meet each of Louis’ thrusts, “Choke me.”

Louis stiffens for a moment, his hips stuttering and his breath catching at his words. Harry blinks his teary eyes open, his cheeks a bright pink as he fish mouths.

“It just came out, I-”

Louis stops him, letting go of his wrist and instead hesitantly wrapping his fingers firmly around Harry’s throat, his hips picking back up their pace as he continues to fuck into him. 

Harry lets his eyes fall shut, his mouth falling open as he lets out harsh moans, Louis’ hand tightening around his throat. 

Louis let’s out a few rough breaths at the sight, fucking into him harder, his hips moving in slow, deep thrusts. 

Harry tries to get out a few words, but all that comes out is a mumble of Louis’ name a few panted breaths. 

Louis rocks his hips up into him a few more times before Harry is cumming over both of their stomachs with a choked off scream, relaxing into Louis’ chest as he loosens his hand on his throat. 

After a couple more thrusts of his hips, Louis is cumming too and he carefully lays Harry out on the bed, his eyes fluttering and head swimming, his whole body going fuzzy. 

Louis grabs a t shirt from the floor and does a shotty job of wiping them both down before he pulls Harry into his arms, petting at his hair soothingly.

“Harry, love...are you okay. Talk to me, angel,” Louis speaks, voice soft as he rubs his knuckles over Harry’s cheek.

Harry whines quietly and snuffles against the pillows, his fingers curling around Louis’ as he blinks his eyes open, vision blurry.

“There you are, love. Do you need some water? Breakfast? Shower?”

Harry shakes his head a bit and cuddles closer to him.

“Nap. Then breakfast,” Harry mutters lazily, his face still flushed pink.

Louis shakes his head back and gets up, getting him a bottle of water from the bedside table and opening it, holding it to his lips.

“Drink some water for me, baby. Then we can nap.”

Harry whines again, wrinkling his nose and peeking up at Louis before taking a few slow gulps of water, immediately curling the blankets over him afterward.

Louis chuckles fondly, climbing into the bed next to him and lipping under the covers as well.

They spend most of the day lazing about in bed, going to IHOP for breakfast at 2pm and watching reruns of Parks and Recreation on the TV into late hours of the night. 

Harry tells Louis more of his infamous knock knock jokes and they may or may not make out a lot. And fuck.

When Louis wakes up with a Sharpie mustache the next day, they giggle into each others mouths and part ways with sad goodbyes and the promise of real dates to come. 

Louis gets home and finds that Harry drew a dick on his ass too.

It doesn’t wash off for a week. 

He may be falling just a little in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed (-:


End file.
